Ganken no Seirei
by Pretiey
Summary: Já imaginou um mundo onde existem criaturas de todos os tipos? Pessoas incríveis que possuem habilidades impressionantes, caçadores de criaturas, um governo próprio chamado de Junikyu (Os Doze Signos) e um teste a cada ano para saber quem serão os próximos Ryoshi Ora (Caçadores de Auras)! Também cada caçador possui uma aura própria contendo categorias de cada uma, essas auras podem


**Ganken No Seirei**

**Ilha Gantei**

—Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! — Um garoto com cabelos pretos arrepiados para cima avança correndo por meio de uma gigantesca floresta, ele pula algumas raízes de árvores, seguindo ele um gigantesco vulto quadrúpede avança destruindo tudo ao redor, o garoto continua a correr, mas mesmo assim ele não sua nem um pouco, a luz bate no vulto gigantesco nas suas costas; um javali avermelhado com chifres maiores do que uma pessoa, o solo é rachado a cada passo do javali enquanto o garoto na frente avança correndo assustado.

— Ai, ai, ai... Que droga, hoje não vou ser pego! Pode ter certeza!

— Groooooooah! — O javali tenta acertar o garoto com um dos chifres, mas o golpe apenas passa no vácuo, o jovem apenas abaixa desviando assim.

— Opa! Ah, merda... Estou quase chegando à casa da Zaka, tenho que dar meia volta!

— Umph, umph, umph! — O javali arfa quase acertando o garoto com mais um dos chifres, mas apenas o mesmo rola por baixo das pernas do animal, começando a voltar.

— Droga, preciso de ajuda!

— A-Argh... Onde eu fui chegar?! — Uma garota com cabelos loiros avança pela praia da ilha, ela parece estar perdida olhando ao redor.

— Eu devia ter chego a Paslav, mas isso aqui não parece nada com um teste! Gah, aquele pescador idiota... Vou matar ele!

— Hmm? Que barulho é esse? — A garota olha para a floresta ouvindo vários barulhos e até mesmo sentindo o chão tremer, ela vira um pouco a cabeça e vê um garoto correndo indo na direção do mar ao seu lado, atrás do garoto um gigantesco javali avermelhado raivoso.

— S-SOCORROOO! Argh, chega! — O garoto se vira de vez contra o javali dirigindo um potente soco na cabeça do animal, o mesmo é lançado para longe indo em direção novamente para a floresta.

— P-Pronto! Ok, eu estou bem... Hmm? Uma nova viajante? — O garoto olha para Heika e vê que a mesma está em choque com tudo que aconteceu.

— G-Gah... J-Javali... G-Garoto... Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! — A garota grita enquanto o garoto observa a mesma não entendendo nada.

— Hein? Que tipo de cumprimento é esse? De que continente essa veio? Mas tudo bem... Olá! Sou Shinsei e você é?

— Gaaah... O q-que diabos aconteceu ali?!

— Ah, eu fui perseguido por um Javali Vermelho e tudo terminou desse jeito, hehehe. Bem, eu sou Shinsei e você?

— E-Eu? H-Heika... — Heika fala ainda impressionada, ela olha ao redor.

— BEM VINDA À ILHA GANTEI! — Shinsei grita sorrindo para a garota.

— ILHA GANTEI?! KYAAAAAAAH! EU ESTOU NO INFERNO! ERA PRA EU ESTAR EM PASLAV.

— Paslav? Nossa, é bem longe daqui... Então, adeus. — Shinsei se vira indo em direção da floresta.

— E-Ei, espera! Shinsei certo? Bem, já que eu estou aqui poderia me levar para um pescador próximo daqui?

— Ah, claro!

— Yeah! Finalmente um pescador bom!

— Na verdade... O pescador vem amanhã, sempre ele vem aqui para buscar mercadorias.

— A-Amanhã?! G-Guaaah!

— Você pode ficar na minha casa, eu acho.

— Como assim eu acho?! Você tá brincando comigo, garoto?

— Não, não... Venha. — Shinsei anda contra floresta sendo seguido por Heika, a garota sente medo ao passar pela densa floresta, logo após os dois chegam a uma pequena vila, com poucas pessoas ali.

— Bem, chegamos!

— U-Uou... Não sabia que existia um lugar nesse fim de mundo, legal... — Heika pega um pequeno bloco de notas e uma caneta, ela começa a anotar algumas coisas.

— O que você tá escrevendo? — Shinsei pergunta movendo a cabeça para o lado.

— A-Ah, n-nada! Não olhe!

— SHIIIIIINSEEEEI, SEU MALDITOOOOOOOOOO! — Uma mulher aparece em uma porta de uma pequena casinha, ela carrega consigo uma panela avançando contra Shinsei.

— Ih! Ferrou! Zaka está no ataque! Opa! — Shinsei pula desviando de uma panelada, ele coloca os braços na frente se defendendo de outra panelada.

— Calma Zaka! Foi mal!

— Ela tá batendo nele com uma panela? — Heika se pergunta não entendendo nada.

— Hmpft... — Zaka para de bater em Shinsei com a panela, o garoto aparece com vários galos na cabeça.

— Ugh! Eu só vim trazer uma viajante, simples!

— Ah, que ótimo! — A mulher abraça Heika com um gigantesco sorriso.

— O que tá acontecendo aqui? — Heika se pergunta colocando o punho sobre o queixo.

**Dentro da Casa**

— Muito bem, vamos comer! — Shinsei bate suas mãos abertas enquanto começa a devorar a comida.

— Idiota! Temos visita! — Um pequeno carneiro aparece no cabelo de Shinsei, ele possui pelos brancos e olhos pretos.

— H-HÃ?! U-UMA OVELHA?! QUE FALA?! G-GAAH! QUE MUNDO É ESSE?!

— Eu não sou uma ovelha! Eu sou um carneiro, um da raça dos Carneiros de Chifres, os Ovis! E meu nome é Gullier!

— T-Tudo bem, me desculpa!

— Bem... Você queria ir pra onde mesmo? — Gullier pergunta ficando em cima da cabeça de Shinsei.

— Ah, sim! Bem, era pra eu ter ido para Paslav.

— Paslav? É aquele país em que acontecem os exames para caçadores?

— Exato! Esse exame é o 153°, eu iria me inscrever, mas eu cheguei aqui, então não vai dar.

— Claro que vai! A inscrição dura quantos dias? — Shinsei pergunta olhando a garota.

— A inscrição? Hmmm. Eu acho que pelo menos dois dias, o último dia é depois de amanhã.

— Então por que você tá falando que não vai dar?

— Eu não sei... Eu sou fraca e frágil e não sei me defender muito bem.

— Eu vou com você. — Shinsei fala, olhando para Heika.

— H-HÃ?! QUE IDÉIA É ESSA SHIN?! — Gullier grita, caindo do cabelo de Shinsei.

— Ir comigo?! Está louco? Esse exame é incrivelmente difícil, você é apenas uma criança!

— O Shin pode ser apenas uma criança, mas como viveu na floresta ele conseguiu dominar os sentidos por completo, ele consegue sentir um cheiro de longe, sua resistência é das maiores, sua força e velocidade são incríveis, mas mesmo assim ele é apenas um idiota.

— Ei! Eu estou ouvindo tudo!

— Foi mal, mas é a verdade...

— A comida está pronta, garotos... — Zaka coloca as comidas na mesa, enquanto ela olha para Shinsei.

— Viajar para onde?!

— Poslav, Zaka-sama!

— NUNCA, SEU IDIOTA! COMETER O MESMO ERRO DE SEU PAI!

— Hmm? O que meu pai fez? — Shinsei olha para Zaka, começando a comer.

— N-Não, nada!

— Tem que terminar agora, Zaka-sama...

— Não é nada, coma logo! — Zaka olha para o lado, enquanto Shinsei deixa de lado a pergunta, ele começa a devorar a comida.

— Coma devagar, garoto! — Gullier diz, enquanto bate na cabeça de Shinsei com seus chifres.

— Terminei, puaaah! — Uma pilha de comida está na frente de Shinsei, Heika olha para o lado quase gritando ao ver as pilhas de pratos.

— M-Minha nossa, ele é um monstro...

— Ele comeu pouco. — Zaka fala enquanto sorri.

— P-Pouco?! Isso é impossível, ele come o triplo de uma pessoa normal, gah!

— Nah, amanhã partimos certo?

—Partir?! Eu já disse que você não vai, Shin! Teimoso! — Zaka grita, enquanto olha para baixo.

— Okay, tia... Gullier e Heika podem dar licença? Eu quero conversar com minha tia.

— A-Ah, claro... Venha, Heika! Vou te mostrar o litoral!

— C-Claro! — Heika sai correndo junto a Gullier.

— Vamos lá, tia... Conte-me quem foi meu pai!

— Hmph... Você é um garoto bem determinado, tudo bem... O nome do seu pai é Jin Salazar, você não só se chama Shinsei, seu nome completo é Shinsei Salazar. Seu pai era um Caçador de Auras...

— Caçador de Auras? O que é isso?

— Aquela garota irá fazer um teste, certo?

— Sim...

— Esse teste é para decidir os próximos caçadores.

— Sério?! Por que não me contou antes?!

— Eu não queria que você soubesse, se você soubesse você não estaria mais aqui. Eu lhe protegi desse mundo horrível lá fora, você tem apenas 12 anos... Seu pai deixou você aqui nos seus primeiros anos, ele era meu irmão.

— Eh?! Seu irmão?! E-Então você é minha tia?!

— Exatamente... Mas ainda não acabou, espere um pouco... — Zaka fala, ela se retira da cozinha andando um pouco pela casa, ela volta trazendo uma caixa dourada.

— Aqui, isso foi dado por seu pai.

— Uma caixa? O que tem dentro? Posso ver? — Shinsei pergunta curioso.

— Claro. Abra, eu não sei o que tem dentro, então...

— Certo. — Shinsei abre a caixa ficando surpreendido, ele olha ao redor e retira um anel dourado com uma rubi no centro.

— Um anel? Oh, legal... Olha, tem uma carta e um GameWuu* {GameWuu: Um videogame portátil, com quatro botões, um direcional e uma tela}.

— Me deixa ler essa carta... — Shinsei abre a carta, ao retirar o selo avermelhado uma gigantesca pressão atinge a casa, todas as panelas e talheres caem no chão.

— G-Guuaaah! O que aconteceu agora? N-Nossa! — Zaka olha para Shinsei que está totalmente concentrado na carta, ele não se moveu nenhum músculo.

— Shin?! Shin! Shinsei?!

[_**Só quem pode abrir essa carta, é meu filho e herdeiro Shinsei Salazar! Então, se você não for meu filho, não abra essa carta!**__ Eu até acho que eu coloquei essa frase dentro da carta, mas tudo bem! Bem, filho... Se você abriu essa carta é por que você já deve ter doze anos e sua tia lhe contou tudo, bem... Eu me chamo Jin Salazar, sou um caçador de auras, você deve estar se perguntando o que é isso, certo? Sua tia pode lhe contar depois... Pois bem, eu lhe deixei com sua tia no dia 11 de Setembro. Você quer saber como eu me encontrei com sua mãe, né? Então... Foi bem assim, eu a encontrei na rua perto do exame de caçador, perto de uma árvore gigantesca e foi ali que eu me apaixonei mas entenda que não foi por que eu quis lhe deixar sozinho, foi por conta de trabalho e pressão. Acho que você deve estar perguntando, onde eu estou e por que desse anel e esse videogame. Vou responder a primeira pergunta: Eu não posso falar onde eu estou, se você quiser me encontrar primeiramente você tem que passar no teste de caçador! Depois, procure um cara chamado Kentanyuu, ele mora em uma cidade chamada Red Land, ele foi meu parceiro no teste e me conhece muito bem, ele deve ser um examinador desse teste, se você decidir me procurar depois do que ele lhe contar, você terá que descobrir onde eu estou de qualquer forma, vou deixar algumas pistas para você nessa carta, então tente decifrá-las! A segunda pergunta e a resposta: Esse anel já foi meu, ele me protegeu de muitas coisas, sabe? Como se fosse um trevo de quatro folhas ou um chifre-de-gato-tigre. O videogame é outra pista para me achar, você deve achar um cartão certo para inseri-lo! Muito bem, lá vêm as pistas! E boa sorte na caçada, filho! Será uma longa jornada! A pista está nessa carta, ok?_

_**(1.16/3.51/4.63/12.190/8.126/8.124/8.128/8.129/8.130/13.208/6.100³/8.119/14.213²/. Stembrio ed Onnzie.) **_

_**Esse é o código, tente resolver Shin!]**_

— O que tem nela Shin?! Me fala!

— Tenho que participar desse teste, urgentemente... Tia.

— Hã?! Por quê?!

— Se eu passar nesse teste serei capaz de encontrar meu pai.

— Então é isso que está escrito nessa carta?

— Exatamente... Amanhã eu vou partir, me desculpa tia. Mas eu tenho que dar um soco no meu pai.

— Tudo bem... Vou arrumar suas coisas, leve o Gullier ele vai ser como um amigo e vai te proteger também, quero que leve o seu bastão; o Hunger.

— Certo, vou levar comigo! Obrigado tia!

**Manhã Seguinte**

— Estamos de partida, tia!

— Desde quando ele começou a falar tia? — Gullier se pergunta ainda em cima da cabeça de Shinsei.

— Cuidado Shin! Gullier cuide dele e da garota! Por favor, voltem são e salvos!

— Tudo bem! — Shinsei diz, ele carrega nas suas costas um bastão avermelhado, ele amarra a bandana de pano branca em sua cabeça, sua roupa meio marrom com partes vermelhas mantem os detalhes. Eles avançam contra um navio.

— Ei, não era um pescador?!

— É... Parece que não. Eu me esqueci, mas é aqui que devemos ir.

— Certo, vamos lá. — Heika começa a andar para dentro do navio, ela e Shinsei entregam o passaporte para um comandante enquanto continuam a caminhada para dentro do navio.

— Hmm... Que lugar legal. — Shinsei diz, ele olha ao redor vendo várias pessoas com expressões sérias e uma pressão de desprezo por todos ao olharem aos três.

— Legal? Onde está o legal aqui?

— Ah, me desculpem! — O capitão do navio se apresenta, ele é um velho barbudo com uma roupa de marinheiro que não cabe mais no seu corpo.

— Olá, sou Okky o capitão desse navio.

— Ok. Olá! Sou Shinsei.

— Shinsei? Acho que já ouvi esse nome... Mas tudo bem, vamos sentem-se em qualquer lugar, estamos de partida já, para Paslav.

— Ok! Pode deixar... — Shinsei se encosta perto de uma borda do navio, observando o mar enquanto o navio começa a partir.

— Hey, Shin... Você é um garoto estranho. — Heika fala, ficando ao lado de Shinsei.

— Hehehehe, você acha mesmo?

— É, acho... — Heika diz sorrindo para Shinsei, eles sentem uma presença se aproximar dos mesmos, Shinsei é o primeiro a olhar para o lado e ver um garoto com cabelos vermelhos, uma roupa vermelha com um casaco branco e um símbolo de um punho fechado preso no seu casaco, ele olha para os dois.

— Hmmm... Ok! Eu me chamo Keel vim de **Buru Tairiku (Continente Azul) **e como eu estou sozinho queria ficar com vocês aqui, esses caras são bastante sérios e eu vi que vocês dão alguns sorrisos.

— Tá. — Shinsei diz enquanto Keel quase cai no chão surpreso com a resposta.

— S-Sério?! Uoooh! Vocês são tão legais! Valeu, valeu garota linda! Valeu bodinho! H-Hã?! Um b-bode?!

— Ele fala muito! E EU NÃO SOU UM BODE, IDIOTA! SOU UM CARNEIRO! — Gullier grita quase assustando todos que estão dentro do navio.

— Ok, ok... Foi mal!

— Hmm? — Shinsei olha para o lado observando o mar e o céu.

— O que foi Shin? — Heika pergunta olhando para a mesma direção de Shinsei.

— Uma tempestade e é uma das grandes está vindo à direção Oeste, daqui trinta minutos. Precisamos falar com o capitão.


End file.
